Colored Hearts & Red Roses
by aslycsi1315
Summary: The week of Valentine's Day is a hard one for JJ as she deals with the consequences of a one night stand, uncontrollable emotions, and the most stubborn man she has ever met in her life- Aaron Hotchner.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This was written in response to the 2012 Valentine's Day Forum Challenge. It will be completed by February 26, 2012.**

"You never lose by loving. You always lose by holding back."- _Barbara De Angelis_

**Quantico, Virginia- February 11, 2012**

"Garcia!" SSA Jennifer "JJ" Jareau screamed at the top of her lungs as she marched into the technical analyst's office. Penelope Garcia jumped up and nearly fell when the blonde profiler slammed the door of the office shut.

"Um, hey…JJ," Garcia said in a wavering voice. She had never seen JJ so angry in her life. JJ pointed to the pile of paperwork next to where Garcia had been sitting. "Can those be done in the morning?"

"Yeah, I guess. Sweetie, what happened?"

JJ grumbled something incomprehensible for exclaiming, "We're going somewhere right now! Emily is finishing up the last of her paperwork so we're doing something- shopping, drinking, shooting- we're going!"

Garcia hesitated before scrambling for her purse. Once she grabbed it, she turned to JJ and said, "Honey, you know I don't shoot-"

"Garcia!"

"Ok, ok, I'm coming." Once outside, they crossed paths with SSA Spencer Reid and SSA Emily Prentiss near the elevator. Prentiss looked between JJ and Garcia. "Ready?" she asked.

"Wait," Reid put a hand in front of JJ, "Emily told me that I shouldn't tell you this, but Hotch is looking for you. It's about the Waterloo case from three months ago."

"Tell him I'm not here," JJ barked as the three women stepped onto the elevator. Reid cocked his head and asked, "Why? That's lying-"

"You can either tell him that or that if SSA Hotchner comes with ten feet of me, I will shoot him. Your choice, Spence." She slammed her hand against the ground floor button and the door closed, leaving a shocked Reid standing in the hallway.

"I'm so confused," Garcia said faintly once the elevator descended to the ground floor, "What happened?"

"Men are full of it. So damn full of it," JJ grumbled before she began pacing back and forth in the elevator, "Since we broke up, Will doesn't think coming to see his son is important anymore-"

"That bastard!" Garcia exclaimed, "Shall I do any retribution against him?"

"Yes, I mean no. Not yet," JJ answered, "And then there's Hotch…" She tightened her fists which prompted Prentiss to wrap her arms around her and whisper, "Calm down. Let's not have you punching walls or anything."

"Why not? Would you rather I put bullet holes in them instead?" The elevator doors opened and JJ marched out first, leading the way for Prentiss and Garcia. Garcia tugged on JJ's jacket before JJ whipped around and shot her a glare.

Garcia put up her hands in defense. "Hey, just calm down and just tell me what happened."

"I think she's pregnant," Prentiss stated in a matter-of-fact tone. JJ darkened her glare. "I'm not pregnant! " She quickly lowered her voice, "I did not sleep with Hotch."

"Oh, oh my God! When was this?" Garcia asked. JJ sighed loudly and started walking towards the entrance. Prentiss said, "It happened while we were in Waterloo. The hotel manager said that she heard some interesting noises coming from Hotch's room. Of course, everyone denied it, but I personally think it's true."

They picked up their pace and eventually caught up JJ, who was now pacing back in front of her car. Prentiss called out, "JJ, just tells us what happened."

JJ stopped in her tracks and sighed. "I've fallen for Hotch and I decided to be a stupid little girl and tell him. This morning I told him and guess what the first words out of his mouth were?"

"I love you too?" Garcia asked sheepishly.

"No, it was a fifteen minute rant on the policies of interwork relationships. It was like asking Reid a question- he just kept going and going. I held down my desire to kill him and told him that I understood."

"Sounds like he didn't handle it well," Prentiss stated. JJ looked at her, shocked, "So he decides to take a page from the Spencer Reid guidebook?"

"I don't know, Jay. Hotch is a mystery within a mystery. Are you sure that's all?"

JJ irritably stated, "Will is acting like a two year old and now Hotch is acting- my three year old son has more emotional capabilities than he does!" She slid into the front seat. Prentiss waited until JJ slammed the door shut before sliding into the passenger seat. Garcia slid into the backseat and suggested, "I could tell Morgan or Rossi-"

"Don't tell Morgan," Prentiss stated, "He'll kill Hotch. Don't you dare, Jay." She smiled at the sight of JJ reaching in her pocket for her phone.

"What? I think I should do it!"

Prentiss rolled her eyes. "No, JJ. Vent now, plan ways of revenge against Hotch later. Tomorrow morning we should say something to Rossi."

"He'll side with Hotch," JJ stated as she pulled the car out.

"No he won't. Not if Garcia and I have anything to do with it."

**February 12,2012- 9am **

JJ walked into the bullpen and dropped her bag on her desk. She glanced over to Hotch's office where she could see the Unit Chief deeply concentrated in paperwork.

_And everything's back to normal in his book, _she thought before pulling out a box of candy hearts out of her bag. Whether it was her emotions regarding Hotch or Valentine's Day approaching, JJ had recently created a deep craving to candy hearts. It was best to keep it a secret; JJ knew that Garcia and Prentiss would use her craving against her.

"He did what?"

_Morgan?_ JJ turned around to see Morgan marching towards the bullpen with a frantic Garcia trying to catch up to him in her heels. Morgan entered the bullpen and whipped his head around frantically before JJ asked, "What's wrong?"

Morgan spotted Hotch in his office and growled, "I'm going to kill him-"

"Whoa, whoa! Derek, what happened?" JJ exclaimed. She pulled him towards her before he could take off towards Hotch's office. "Calm down and tell me what happened."

His eyes blazed with anger. "I know, JJ. Garcia told me everything."

JJ looked over to Garcia, who was now standing by the doorway and exclaimed, "Did you tell him what I told you what happened or what you and Emily think what happened?"

Garcia's eyes darted around nervously. "Both?"

"Penelope!"

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it! He cornered me with those bright, sexy brown eyes and I spilled! JJ, I am so sorry-"

"I am never telling you anything again," she turned to Morgan, "I am ok."

He dropped his shoulders. "Are you pregnant?"

"No."

Morgan and Garcia answered simultaneously, "Are you sure?"

Before JJ could say anything, Prentiss walked into the bullpen and said, "Morning, guys…..whoa, what did I miss?" Morgan took a step closer to JJ, "If you are, the rest of us will be here for you. You aren't alone in this, JJ."

"Plus, we don't want the newest BAU baby in harm's way…..if you're pregnant," Garcia added, "So again, are you pregnant?"


	2. Chapter 2

_I'll never hear the end of this unless I give it to them, _JJ thought before stating, "Yes, I'm pregnant."

Garcia let out an ecstatic squeal before hugging JJ. Morgan tried to smile to show his happiness for her, but his eyes kept trailing back towards Hotch's office. Prentiss gently slapped his arm to get his attention.

"I don't think Hotch knows so you can't kill him yet," Prentiss told him. JJ rolled her eyes and said, "I'll tell Hotch when I'm ready. I'm sorry that I lied to you guys, but I just-it's a lot to take in right now and I didn't want all the questions-"

"About you sleeping with the big man on campus?" Garcia exclaimed. JJ shooed her before lowering her voice, "Yes, I wanted to avoid questions like that and-"

"How do you think he's going to react? I mean he pretty much shot you down romantically, "Prentiss stated, "Do you think he'll be involved?"

"He better be," Morgan grunted.

"Ok, so minus Morgan's threats, do you think he'll be involved?"

JJ turned away, pulling her purse back over her shoulder. "I don't know- I know that he would never just leave someone out to dry like that, but I just don't know." Deep down, she was scared beyond belief of she thought what his reaction and action, in their personal and work lives, would be to the news of her pregnancy. If she was lucky, Hotch would be caring and understanding; hell, in her perfect fantasy, he admitted that he loved her.

But that was only a fantasy.

"Hey, JJ?" Prentiss snapped her fingers near JJ's face. The blonde profiler snapped out of her thoughts and let out a, "Huh?"

"You spacing out on me there? Hotch just told us we have a new case. No conference room- just wheels up in thirty." Prentiss exchanged a malicious look with Garcia before adding, "Are you going to behave in on this trip?"

JJ glared at both women. "What do you mean?"

"Yesterday, you were homicidally angry at him. What about now?"

"Right now, I'm ok, but if Hotch makes any move that angers me, no promises on what will happen next."

**Flight to Warsaw, North Carolina- 15 Minutes from Landing**

"JJ, how many of those have you had?" Rossi asked as JJ opened a box of candy hearts. She popped five in her mouth and asked, "Why?"

"You know the amount of sugar in those, "Reid interjected, "hover around 25g-"

"Reid, I know how much sugar is in each pack and I don't care," JJ responded, popping in three more into her mouth. "You alright?" Reid asked as JJ pulled out another box of candy hearts, "You're eating as if you're nervous about something."

"I'm not nervous, Spence," she paused at the sight of Hotch's impatient glare. She rolled her eyes and finished, "I'll tell you later." _I'm sorry I'm a little unfocused, Aaron_, she thought as Hotch started discussing the case.

_Remember what they said: Work now, kill him later._

"JJ, are you paying attention?" Hotch suddenly asked. JJ froze before answering, "Sorry, I'm a little distracted."

"I need you focused on this case, JJ. If you're having problems-"

"I'm fine," she growled a little too harshly, "I am focused and ready to work on the case." She felt his glare intensify at her tone. Unfortunately for her, the hormones took over and she added, "There is _nothing_ that _you_ need to be worried about, Hotch." Behind her, Prentiss coughed to conceal a snort and Reid turned his body away from the group.

"When the plane lands, you and I need to have a talk," Hotch said, calmly. He turned away and is if on cue, slipped on his seatbelt as the light came on. JJ scooted back in her seat and thought, _Fine, I can handle it! God, this baby is making me so mean!_

Next to her, Morgan scooted forward towards Hotch as if he were ready to take the Unit Chief down. JJ placed a hand on his arm and whispered, "Easy tiger." _Don't kill him yet, Morgan._

**Duplin County Airport- 15 Minutes from Warsaw, NC**

JJ stepped off the plane and stepped out into the warm Carolina air. A heat wave blanketed the state, the temperature hovered around 100 degrees. Any other time, JJ wouldn't have minded the unusual weather, but like the many other odd things that came with the baby, the heat made her nauseous.

"I need to throw up," she muttered, whipping her head as she looked for the nearest building. She finally spotted a trash can near the airplane hangar. Before she could take off, Hotch put a hand on JJ's arm. "What's been going with you?" he yelled over the roar of a nearby airplane's engines.

"Hotch, I really don't want to do this right now!"

"You disrespected me in front of the team, which I'd never expected to come from you, JJ." By then, it had become quiet as the nearby airplane took off into the sky. JJ quickly glanced over to her team mates, now all watching the heated debate. Hotch pulled JJ aside and stated in a quieter voice, "I need to know if you can handle the case right now because if you can't-"

A wave of nausea suddenly hit JJ, causing her to double over and throw up on the ground and Hotch's shoes. He froze as JJ slowly stood up and wiped her mouth. _Tell him! Tell him now!_

"I need to go to the restroom," JJ said. In one swift movement, she walked away to the airplane hangar, leaving the Unit Chief to deal with the vomit now covering his brand new dress shoes.


	3. Chapter 3

**February 13,2012- Warsaw Police Station**

After ten minutes of dealing with her morning sickness, JJ had bolted into one of the SUVs before Hotch could catch her. Thankfully, Reid had slid in the backseat with her while Prentiss drove. During the trip, JJ found herself struggling with not laughing at Morgan being trapped in a hot vehicle with Hotch. At one point, she peeked her head out of the window to see if the lead SUV filled with Rossi, Hotch, and Morgan was still intact.

"JJ, are you ok?" Reid asked when Prentiss pulled up behind the lead SUV in front of the police station. She looked up and feigned a smile. "Hey, Spence. I'm alright."

"Are you sure? You just threw up all over Hotch's shoes," he asked as he undid his seatbelt. "Are you sick?"

"No, I'm not sick. I'm pregnant, Spence." Reid's eyes widened in disbelief which soon turned to joy. "Congratulations!" he exclaimed. "Is this why you've been acting kind of mean lately, especially around Hotch as of late?"

"Yeah, it has, mainly because Hotch….is the father."

"What? Does Hotch know?" Reid attempted to slide backwards out of the car, only to hit his head on the doorframe. He cursed as he spun around to find Hotch standing behind him.

"Do I know what?" the Unit Chief demanded. Reid froze in his spot and stammered, "I, uh, I'm not sure-"

"It's nothing, Hotch. It's really nothing," JJ stated. She was prevented from leaving the back seat when Hotch stepped in front of her way at the doorframe.

"Go back to the hotel and get yourself together, JJ," he said angrily, "I don't want you anywhere near the case in the state you're in."

"I'm not in any state-"

"That's an order," Hotch directed before walking towards the police station. JJ watched me in disbelief and thought, _I cannot believe this- this has to be in revenge for me throwing up on his shoes. _

**Holiday Inn- Warsaw, North Carolina- 45 Minutes later**

"You did not!"

JJ laughed at Garcia's shocked expression through the webcam. "I did. I got a wave of morning sickness and threw up on Hotch's shoes."

"And you just walked away?"

"Yep. I just walked away. It was either that or me throwing up on his suit."

Garcia laughed and spun around in her computer chair. " And you still haven't told him about the little Hotchner-Jareau! Oh how I wish I could be there to see you drop that motherload of a bomb on him! I can just see it now- JJ, you are being irrational and unprofessional! Yeah, you want to play that game Hotchner? Fine- you knocked me up while on a case!" Garcia threw her hands up in the air in delight, "Bam! He freezes up and-wow, I should be there. Record it, will you?"

"I will do no such thing," JJ suddenly remembered Morgan's behavior, "I just realized that if Morgan snaps, there might not be a person to drop a bomb on!"

"Ooh, I really wish I could be there!" Garcia laughed at JJ's feigned horrified look, which for the first time in a few days made her smile.

**Warsaw Police Station**

Something was off.

To Hotch, something wasn't right, not necessarily about the case. Not counting JJ's behavior, Prentiss seemed avoidant of him. He had assumed that it was due to the growing tension between JJ and him.

_Morgan on the other hand…._ The Unit Chief thought as Reid rambled about the statistics of female serial killers. He had caught Morgan's deep, angry glare that seemed to be boring a hole through the table. It was one of the three signs that Morgan was livid: 1. Crossed, tensed arms with glaring, 2. A deep homicidal look in his eyes, and 3. A deep, _**homicidal**_ look in his eyes .

"Morgan?" He called out to the younger agent. Morgan grumbled, "Yes, Hotch?"

"Are you focused right now-"

"Oh don't pull that on me, Hotch!" Morgan exploded in a roar, "What are you going to do since I'm not one hundred percent ? Send me back to the hotel like a child?"

_So this is about JJ. I should have figured. _"The conflict between JJ and I is a private matter that needs to be attended to after the case. That's why I sent her to the hotel."

"No, you did that because that's the way to handle things in your world, Hotch! Most people actually deal with their emotions-"

"If you want to side with JJ, be my guest. However, we need to focus on the case, Morgan!" In the corner of his eye, he could see that they were beginning to draw attention from Warsaw police officers.

"I'm not siding with her for my health, Hotch! I'm siding with her because you've been acting like an ass to her!" Slightly taken back, Hotch opened his mouth to reprimand Morgan, but was cut off again by Morgan.

"You can't go around acting like a robot anymore, Hotch. Especially now with JJ-"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"JJ's out of control because you knocked her up, Hotch! You acted irrational and actually human for once in your life and slept with JJ! On top of that, she falls for you and your response is about the Bureau's policies on interwork relationships? You know about Baby girl and Kevin Lynch, don't give me that! Why the hell would you do that something like that?"

Hotch was in such a state of shock that he couldn't get a word out.

Morgan ignored the Hotch's reaction and the attention from the officers and continued. "God, Hotch! You can't tell me that you slept with her and felt nothing! Because if you did, I swear to God-" Rossi jumped in front of Morgan, blocking him from strangling distance of Hotch.

"Alright, we need to rashly handle this like adults. Aaron, go and figure things out. Forget the case and just focus on your life, for once," Rossi directed, "Morgan, go burn of any steam you have and Emily, go make sure JJ is ok. Reid and I will try and coordinate another team taking our spots for this case! There's no way that we can handle this and JJ's pregnancy right now."


	4. Chapter 4

**February 14,2012- 2:57am-Holiday Inn**

Nearly ten hours had passed since the argument in the police station. Morgan had taken off to the closest gym to do some boxing, Prentiss had gone back to the hotel room to comfort JJ, and Reid and Rossi successfully handed over the case to another team. Because of the timing and weather in Quantico, the jet was grounded until the next morning. Now a few hours after midnight, Aaron Hotchner was wide awake, sitting in his hotel room with a glass of scotch in his hand. The confusion and chaos of the last three days left him feeling like a three year old lost in a store. _What the hell do I do? _

He couldn't visit her.

Hotch had no idea what to say or even do to deal with this situation. JJ's behavior, Hotch assumed, was due to hormones and her anger towards him about the conversation in his office two days earlier. In regards to his reaction to JJ's admission, there were only two words to describe what he had done.

He panicked.

Not outwardly of course, he was known for having one of the best poker faces in the FBI. No, Aaron Hotchner did what he was good at: compartmentalizing. He reverted into professional mode, keeping the emotional panic attack he had deep down within himself.

_Do I like JJ in that way? Do I have feelings for her? _The thought ofhaving a relationship with a co-worker frightened him, for reasons unknown. He was fine with committed relationships outside of work, but inside…the lack of uncertainty and awkwardness was worrisome and nerve-wracking.

_Dating JJ…..Could I really date her? After these past few days, would she date me? _The thoughts made him tense up, both questions continuing the pattern of swirling around his mind. As a profiler, his inability to answer the questions proved that he was uncertain about his relationship with JJ.

_And now to add a baby to the mix? _

Outside, the Unit Chief appeared calm and collected, but inside, he was having a near nervous breakdown. Hotch took another sip of his scotch before he heard a knock on the door. "It's open," he called out.

"Aaron?" Hotch turned to see Rossi, standing at the doorway. The older agent walked towards the hotel mini bar and poured himself a drink. He then sat in a chair across from Hotch and asked, "How are you holding up?"

"I'm confused and lost and- how did this happen?"

"Well, first of all congratulations are in order," Rossi placed his glass on the table next to him, "Secondly, what are you going to do about it? I know that you'll be involved in raising this child."

"The entire way- I would never leave my child like that," Hotch ran his hand behind his head and sighed. "JJ admitted that she has feelings for me a few days ago."

"And?"

"I can't date a coworker, Dave. It's-"

"Cut the bureaucratic crap right now and be yourself. Just be Aaron, JJ's friend, not her boss. Now, do you have feelings for JJ?"

Hotch paused and thought about JJ. Now that he thought about, there was always something about her that he liked….. "I'm not sure-I-I don't know, Dave. I'm-I guess I'm just being overly cautious and scared. Either way, I've been horrible to her and I don't know how I'm going to make it up to her."

Rossi gulped down his drink "You need to do what's right for your child, Aaron. I think the first thing you need to do is to apologize to her. Then from there, take every day, every moment, every emotion day-by-day."

"Thanks, I'll do that."

Rossi stood and added, "Whatever you're going to do, I'd do it fast. Morgan is still pissed, homicidally pissed." He smiled at Hotch's smirk and thought, _they'll be alright. _

**Duplin County Airport-9:30am**

"I'm so glad to be going home!" Prentiss exclaimed as she slumped down in her usual spot on the plane. Across from her, Rossi snorted at her statement while Morgan walked between them and sat down behind Prentiss. Hotch boarded the jet last and walked down the aisle towards the back of the jet. He exchanged looks with Rossi and Prentiss, both returning an encouraging smile. Morgan shot Hotch a murderous glare and Reid and JJ didn't seem to notice him as they sat next to each other.

Reid was watching JJ in shock as the blonde profiler poured chocolate syrup onto a spoon and licked the spoon clean. She poured more syrup onto the spoon before looking at Reid and asking, "What?"

"You're eating chocolate syrup?" he asked. JJ shrugged her shoulders and said, "Yes, I am, Spencer. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, it's just that you've digested a lot of sugar within the past few days, JJ."

"Not that much-"

"We just don't want you killing our future niece with sugar, JJ," Rossi said over his shoulder from where he was sitting. Morgan smirked and asked, "What makes you think it's going to be a girl?"

"A man just knows."

"Really? Were you right with Henry?" Rossi flashed a malicious smile at Morgan's question. Behind them, JJ sighed, feeling calm for the first time in days. Everyone was happy….except for Hotch.

She turned her back and saw him sitting alone, his focus on the jet window. _He looks miserable. Maybe I should-_

"Go talk to him," Reid suddenly whispered in her ear. He squeezed her hand in support and faced forward as the pilot announced a warning for take-off. JJ hesitated before undoing her seatbelt and sprinting towards the chair next to Hotch. She buckled herself in and calmly asked, "Are you ok?"

"I should be asking you that," he answered, turning towards her. "How are you feeling?"

The jet started taxing as JJ said, "I'm a little tired and….craving a lot of sweets-"

Hotch cut her off, "I'm sorry. I am so, so sorry, JJ. I should have been more responsive to what you had told me. My behavior has been horrendous ever since and I am so sorry." He gently placed his hand over hers and said, "I'm going to be there the entire way. I'm excited that we're bringing a child into this world together."

"I'm happy that you want to be involved, Hotch, but how can I trust that you won't change your mind? After what I had told you in the office, you shut me out and was rude to me for days."

"Look at me," JJ looked into Hotch's eyes and saw sadness, "I'm not going anywhere. And….and in what was said in my office the other day, I shouldn't have said what I had said. I was in shock and scared-I guess I still am. I just need time to think and figure things out in my head."

JJ unconsciously laid her head on his shoulder. "I understand- maybe someday?"

Hotch smiled, enjoying JJ's warmth as she sat close to him." Definitely. So are we ok?"

"We're ok. So now what?"

"I guess we have a lot to talk about-"

JJ lifted her head back up. "How about you come over for lunch once we land? I haven't told Henry that he's getting a younger sibling. Plus, he doesn't really know you that well. " Henry had only met Hotch on a few occasions, none that the two year old would remember.

"I'd like that," Hotch said. The jet leveled and began coasting through the cloudy skies towards Quantico.

**JJ's home-Washington D.C-1:35pm**

"Hey, big guy!" JJ exclaimed as she lifted her son out of her nanny's arms. Henry wiggled around in his mother's arms and said, "Hi, Mommy. You back?"

"Yeah, buddy. I'm back- did you have fun while I went to work?" JJ stepped into her living room as the nanny walked out. Hotch stepped into the apartment and stood by the door.

"I drawded a picture of a pink and green heart while you was gone," he pointed to Hotch, "Who's he?"

"He's my friend and my boss, Aaron. You don't remember him?"

"No, Mama. I don't," Henry said softly, pressing head onto his mother's chest. Hotch took a step forward and said, "I'm Jack's dad. Your mom has something very important to tell you, but first-"

Hotch unzipped his go bag and pulled out a bouquet of a dozen red roses. JJ laughed as she took them, the smell warming her heart. "Thank you very much. They are beautiful," she placed them on the table, "Henry, you are getting a baby brother or sister."

"Yeah!" the toddler exclaimed, "Where we getting a baby?"

"Well, I'm going to have a baby, just like how I had you," JJ answered. She sat down with Henry on the couch. "Is it going to be a girl or a boy?"

"We don't know yet, sweetie-"

"Is it gonna like me?"

"Henry-"

"Is it gonna sleep in my room? Is it gonna big or little?" As Henry continued to shoot off questions, Hotch sat down next to JJ and whispered, "Happy Valentine's Day."

She laughed and replied, "Happy Valentine's to you, too."

**-The End**

**A/N: 13 Days late, but I hope everyone had a good Valentine's Day.**


End file.
